CRUSH
by Lyn Wu
Summary: NO SUMMARY


Cast :

Kris Wu

Huang Zitao

Luhan

Author POV

Mobil mewah itu terparkir disebuah taman kota, didalamnya ada dua namja. Satu namja tampan dengan rambut hitam kemerahan dan satunya lagi namja cantik dengan rambut abu abu. Tak ada yang berbicara satupun, hingga suasana terasa canggung.

"Emm.. Kris ge.." ucap namja cantik itu mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ne baby?" sahut Kris, kekasih namja cantik yang bernama Tao.

"Aku.. emm.. aku..."

"Ada apa baby?"

"A-a-aku hamil ge."

"HAMIL?" Kris berteriak terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ne..." ucap tao pelan, menunduk karena tak berani menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Diam.

Tak ada respon saat itu.. Tao tampak gelisah dengan memainkan ujung bajunya karena gugup. Sedangkan Kris tampak berpikir keras.

"Gugurkan."ucap Kris memecah keheningan

"A..apa? kau bilang apa ge?" Tao tak percaya dengan ucapan Kris

"Karirku baru saja dimulai Tao. Aku tak mungkin menikahimu. Lebih baik gugurkan saja janin itu." ucap Kris.

PLAKK!

Tamparan keras menyentuh pipi Kris dengan manisnya.

"GUGURKAN KAU BILANG? SEMUDAH ITU KAU UCAPKAN SETELAH KAU DAPATKAN TUBUHKU! INI ANAK KITA GE! AKU TAK AKAN MENGGUGURKANNYA!" emosi tao membuncah.

"Tao kumohon mengertilah"

"Mengerti apa? mengerti kalau tak pernah mencintaiku dan hanya membutuhkan kepuasan dariku! mengerti kalau kau tak menginginkan anak ini?"ucap tao pelan, menahan sesak yang dirasanya.

"Ini.." Kris menyerahkan selembar kertas. "isilah sesukamu, tapi kumohon padamu tak usah pertahankan janin itu" lanjut Kris dengan suara memohon, memberi tao sebuah cek yang sudah ia tanda tangani.

"Kau pikir aku ini namja murahan hah? Aku tak bisa kau beli dengan uang, berapapun jumlahnya" Tao merobek cek tersebut.

"Kalau kau memang tak menginginkan anak ini, biar aku yang membesarkan nya sendiri. Dan kau tenang saja, aku tak akan lagi mengusik kehidupanmu." lanjut tao dan langsung keluar dari mobil Kris.

-CRUSH-

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Tao tak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Kris begitupun sebaliknya. Tao bahkan pindah dari tempat tinggalnya yang dulu, dia juga mengganti nomor ponselnya. Tao benar-benar tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan Kris. Sudah cukup sakit hatinya karena penolakan Kris atas anak mereka.

Kini Tao tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang dibelinya di daerah pinggiran kota. Selama ini Tao bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah cafe. Gajinya bisa dibilang pas-pas'an, tapi Tao tak menyerah tetap bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari untuk dirinya dan anaknya.

-CRUSH-

Setahun berlalu dan kini tao tengah menggendong bayi mungilnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Luhannie. Umma mencintaimu. ucapnya lalu mencium kening Luhan, anaknya. "Dan selamat ulang tahun juga Kris ge"lanjut tao dalam hati. Ya.. Luhan memang lahir di tanggal dan bulan yang sama dengan appanya.

-CRUSH-

Tahun demi tahun yang dijalani Luhan dan Tao. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan di kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Tidak seperti tahun yang sebelumnya, kenaikan kelas tahun ini tidak disambut gembira oleh Luhan. Karena keluarga satu-satunya, ummanya, megalami kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu dan mengalami koma sampai hari ini.

Kini hari-hari Luhan disibukkan dengan sekolah dan coffe shop milik umma nya. Pagi sampe sore untuk sekolah dan malam untuk mengurus coffe shop. Berkat kerja keras tao selama bertahun-tahun, dia dapat membuka bisnis coffe shop sederhana yang cukup untuk mehidupi mereka berdua. Dan juga Luhan adalah anak yang cerdas, dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu disekolahnya dan selalu mendapat beasiswa, jadi dapat sedikit mengurangi beban.

Hari minggu yang cerah, hari ini Luhan berniat untuk mengunjungi umma nya di rumah sakit. Dengan pakaian casual dengan menenteng sebuah kotak yang berisi kue ulang tahun, Luhan berjalan dengan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajahnya cantiknya itu. Luhan memang namja tapi ia terlahir degan wajah yang cantik dan manis, sama seperti umma nya.

Bicara tentang kue ulang tahun hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Karena terlalu senang Luhan sampai tak memperhatikan jalan dan ceroboh saat menyebrang jalan, hampir saja ia tertabrak mobil. Tapi untungnya pengendara mobil itu terlebih dulu menginjak pedal rem nya. Sehingga Luhan baik-baik saja saat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya si pengendara mobil tersebut.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa tuan. Aku tidak terluka sedikitpun" jawab Luhan lemas memandang kue nya yang jatuh berserakan dijalan.

"Kue mu... terjatuh. Biar saya menggantinya"

"Tidak usah tuan. bukan salah anda"

"Tidak apa, anggap saja sebagai ganti rugi"

"Emm.. baiklah kalau tuan memaksa"

"Bagus.. ayo ku antar ke toko kue"

Selama perjalanan ke toko kue tak ada pembicaraan antara Luhan dan pengendara mobil tersebut. Sampai di toko kue pun mereka hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Setelah membeli kue, pengendara mobil tersebut mengantar Luhan ke rumah sakit.

"Boleh ku tahu nama mu?"

"Ah.. ne tuan nama saya Luhan. Lalu nama anda tuan?"

"Wu Yifan. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

"Woaaah..! Ternyata benar dugaan saya, anda adalah artis terkenal itu" Luhan terkejut mengetahui identitas pengemudi itu.

"Haha.. biasa saja. Kalau boleh tau, siapa yang sakit Luhan?"

"Umma, seminggu yang lalu umma menjadi korban tabrak lari" Luhan tampak murung.

"Oh,, aku turut prihatin dan maaf kalau terlalu ikut campur. Tadi aku mendengar kau meminta pada pelayan toko untuk menuliskan -Happy Birthday Luhan dan Appa- , kenapa tidak menuliskan nama appa mu juga?"

"Emm.. itu karena aku tidak tau siapa appa ku, sejak lahir hanya tinggal bersama umma dan umma tak pernah memberi tau bagaimana appa. Satu hal yang ku tahu adalah ulang tahunku sama dengan appa, aku bahkan tidak tau berapa umur appa ku"

"Eh, maaf sudah bertanya terlalu jauh"

"Tidak apa tuan, bukan masalah yang besar"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Kebetulan sekali, hari ini aku juga ulang tahun"

"Wah.. benarkah? Apa kah tuan mau merayakannya bersama saya?"Ucap Luhan kembali ceria.

"Kebetulan juga jadwal ku kosong, jadi kurasa aku bisa"

"Oh ya tuan, ini sedekar informasi saja agar tuan tak kaget nantinya. Umma saya seorang namja." Tak ada jawaban dari Kris, hanya senyuman dan anggukan saja.

Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang dituju.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Kris untuk masuk juga. Saat Kris melihat ke arah ranjang yang disana terbaring seorang namja dengan wajah pucat, hati Kris serasa berdenyut.

DEG ! _"apa yang kulihat ini benar?"_batin Kris seraya memandang seorang yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata yang membelalak. Kaki Kris begitu terasa lemas, lidahnya kelu, matanya perih dan dada nya terasa sangat sesak. Melihat sosok umma dari Luhan yang kini tengah terbaring lemah, bukan karena sosok itu namja tapi karena Kris mengenal siapa umma Luhan itu. Orang yang selama ini ia rindukan dan orang yang tak pernah bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Perlahan dengan masih menatap sosok itu Kris berjalan menghampiri umma Luhan, menggenggam tangan yang sangat lemah itu. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Hanya isakan yang terdengar oleh Luhan yang membuat Luhan heran melihatnya. Namun Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya. Luhan hanya menatap Kris dengan wajah bingung nya dan memilih duduk di seberang Kris atau lebih tepatnya disamping kanan ranjang umma nya. ia memilih bertanya setelah kondisinya memungkinkan.

Satu jam berlalu dan Kris masih tetap pada posisinya. Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin bingung. tapi Luhan tetap bungkam dan menatap wajah umma nya yang masih pucat itu. Hingga sebuah keajaiban datang karena namja cantik yang merupakan umma Luhan itu membuka matanya dan tersadar dari koma nya selama seminggu.

"Umma... " seru Luhan kemudian tersenyum untuk menyambut umma nya. Kris pun kaget dan ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Merasa tangannya di genggam dan itu bukan tangan Luhan, Tao menoleh ke arah sisi ranjang kirinya. Tao tersenyum melihat Kris.

"Kris ge? kaukah itu?" ucap tao untuk yang pertama kalinya saat ia bangun. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan serak.

"Ne baby Tao.. ini gege" jawab Kris lalu mencium tangan tao.

"Aku senang kau disini ge" ucap tao.

"Baby maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal. Tolong maafkan aku."sesal Kris.

"Lupakan ge, itu hanya masa lalu"

Tao menarik tangan Luhan dan Kris sehingga tangan mereka bertiga bertumpuk sekarang.

"Setelah 15 tahun ini... aku senang bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga yang lengkap."ucap tao.

"Keluarga... yang... lengkap? maksud umma?" tanya Luhan yang sudah sangat bingung sekarang.

"Luhannie, maafkan umma karena telah merahasiakan siapa appa mu selama ini. Tapi sekarang kau sudah betemu dengan appa mu." ucap tao sambil tersenyum. Luhan memandang Kris tak percaya.

"Appa..." ucap Luhan dan Kris tersenyum pada Luhan. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kris "Ge... ini Luhan anak kita. Aku ingin kau menjaga nya untukku. Maafkan aku ge, mungkin ini memberatkanmu. Ini permintaanku yang terakhir, aku sangat menyayangi Luhan dan satu hal yang selama ini ingin ku katakan padamu setelah lama kita tidak bertemu.. Wo Ai Ni Kris ge.. Saranghae.." dan itu kata terakhir karena perlahan mata Tao mulai terpejam kembali dan nafasnya mulai melemah lalu setelahnya terdengar suara nyaring dari alat deteksi jantung..

Tiiiiiiit !

Bunyi yang sama sekali tak ingin di dengar Luhan maupun Kris. Kini keduanya menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Tao. Lima belas tahun berpisah dengan Tao, dan hari ini Kris menerima kematian Tao sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sebagian hati Kris senang karena ia bisa bertemu dengan anak kandung nya yang tak pernah ia lihat sejak lahir. Tapi dibagian lain hatinya serasa remuk karena harus berpisah dengan kekasih nya yang selama lima belas tahun juga tak di jumpainya.

-CRUSH-

-END-


End file.
